The application generally relates to a variable speed drive for a permanent magnet motor. The application relates more specifically to a variable speed drive (VSD) with an active filter for cancelling switching harmonics, and controlling a permanent magnet motor for powering a compressor in heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems.
Currently VSDs are used to power a variety of motor types in HVAC&R systems. Common types of motors that are used for HVAC&R applications include induction motors, switched reluctance motors, and other synchronous and DC motors capable of handling the torque and speed ranges in such HVAC&R systems.
Permanent magnet synchronous motors (PMSM) are of particular interest for use as traction motors in electric vehicle designs due to their higher efficiency and higher power density as compared to regular DC motors and AC induction motors. PMSM motors typically operate with a permanent magnet rotor. A permanent magnet rotor may be configured with surface mounted permanent magnets or with interior permanent magnets having different arrangements. The PMSM is a rotating electric machine in which the stator might be similar to a stator of an induction motor and the rotor has surface-mounted or interior permanent magnets. However, a totally different stator design for a PMSM is possible and a stator design optimization is necessary even though the stator topology might be similar to an induction machine. The use of a permanent magnet to generate a substantial air gap magnetic flux makes it possible to design highly efficient PMSMs.
A PMSM that is driven by a sinusoidal current is referred to as a PMSM while, a PMSM that is driven by a rectangular 120° electrical phase-current waveform is can be referred to as a brushless dc (BLDC) machine. The rotor structure of the PMSM and BLDC might be the same such as surface-mounted permanent magnet rotor. Both the PMSM and BLDC are driven by currents coupled with the given rotor position. The angle between the generated stator flux linkage and the rotor flux linkage, which is generated by a rotor magnet, defines the torque, and thus speed, of the motor. Both the magnitude of the stator flux linkage and the angle between the stator flux linkage and rotor flux linkage are controllable to maximize the torque or minimize the losses. To maximize the performance of PMSM and ensure the system stability, the motor requires a power electronics converter for proper operation.
For a three-phase PMSM, a standard three-phase power output stage is used, which is the same power stage that is used for AC induction motors. The power stage utilizes six power transistors with independent switching. The power transistors are switched in the complementary mode. The fundamental sine wave output is generated using a PWM technique.
To absorb harmonics created by high frequency switching of power electronic devices such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), the VSD 14 must include an electrical filter or filters. Passive filters connected at the output of a VSD can be used to absorb switching frequency harmonics, as well as for providing power factor correction at the VSD output. The geometry of such passive output filters is required to be very large because they draw a significant fundamental frequency reactive current.
Heretofore PMSM motors and their associated VSDs have been limited in their application in commercial and industrial scale HVAC&R systems, largely due to factors relating to relatively low performance requirements from old HVAC&R systems, higher system cost, and complicated control system design.